everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrix Hexe
Beatrix "Trixie" Hexe is the daughter of the witch from the story, Witch's Ride. She is a Rebel but doesn't get involved with any drama between the two alignments. She is quite unpopular and prefers to spend her time reading books or sketching. She is very helpful and caring, even towards those who she does not know. She believes in second chances but surprisingly, takes no risks in forgiving people with such horrible sins. She might seem very kind and sweet but never likes when people take advantage of her pure heart. Trixie is created by MonsterGirl2002 Character Personality Beatrix is a sweet and kind girl with a pure heart. She might respect the rules but breaks them when she thinks it's actually necessary. She isn't really popular and doesn't want to get involved in anything that frightens her. She lacks a lot of self-esteem and is always insecure. She never wants to hurt anyone through emotions, feelings or even physically. She loves meeting new kind people but is always cautious towards the future and possibilities that she can encounter. Despite not having much friends, Beatrix is always there to help out and make people feel better. Trixie is quite smart but isn't the best in her classes nor at anything really. She tends to doubt herself and call herself unnecessary words but never swears, as she doesn't like swearing at all. Once Beatrix tresures something, she feels joyful but if something goes wrong, she gets extremely upset. She likes being left alone to her thoughts and figure things out herself. Being a young witch, Beatrix has learned how to take care of herself when she is in danger. She feels like she doesn't really fit in with anyone because of her looks, interests and lifestyle. She isn't one to pick up fights but nor does she know how to stand up for herself constantly, always wishing someone has her back. Appearance Despite being a witch, Beatrix doesn't have the characteristics of a witch with green skin and such. She has glossy long black hair with purple eyes and pale skin. Her cheeks are rosy pink and her lips are constantly covered in blood red lip-gloss. However, when focusing on a certain spirit's emotions, a purple aura glows around her hair. Fairy tale – The Witch Ride How the Story Goes Once there was a wealthy peasant, whose wife -- the people said -- was a witch. This was repeated so often that the peasant himself finally heard the rumor. He wanted to get to the bottom of the matter, and thus one day before May Night he went out and got some turf from the grave of a child who had died without being baptized. He secretly hid the turf then went to bed with his wife. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, although he remained awake and attentive. At the strike of twelve his wife did indeed get up and sneak out the bedroom door. The peasant, taking turf with him, followed her outside the house door, where she suddenly disappeared. He saw nothing but a troop of black horses. But the peasant did not allow himself to be deceived. Quickly placing the turf on his head, he saw -- instead of the black horses -- women and girls of his acquaintance. In their midst was his wife. He also heard them discussing their trip to Block Mountain. He recognized them, because anyone beneath the earth can see witches and spirits in their true form.Angered, the peasant jumped at his wife and swung himself onto her, just as one would climb onto an ordinary horse's back. He also knew witches' magic words and called out: Horse of black, horse so fleet,Do you duty with quick feet. Then she rose up and carried him into the air. She did not tire from the mighty ride, nor did the peasant grow tired. Again and again he called out: Horse of black, horse so fleet,Do you duty with quick feet. But that was his misfortune, because before he knew it, May Night was over. Morning broke across the mountains, and his wife was no longer a black horse. She let out a pitiful scream, and together they fell from high in the air, horribly smashing themselves to pieces. From that time forth they have made this same ride every night, and they will have no rest until the day of judgement. How does Beatrix come into it? During a ride to the moutain, the wife was pregnant with her husband's child and had through the journey when she felt like it was time for the baby to be welcomed to the world. Later on, at the age of four, Beatrix's father fell ill and passed away. When Beatrix became six years old, her mother re-married to a man who had a young son named Blake. They eventually got along and Beatrix does not see the new father nor the son as a threat at all. Relationships Family The witch in the story is Beatrix's mother but sadly, her father passed away when she was young. The relationship between Trixie and her mother is quite close. They seem to get along well and Beatrix wants it to stay that way. However, her mother got re-married to another man but despite Beatrix's close relationship with her late father, she easily accepts the man and his son, not thinking about them as a threat at all. Beatrix's relationship with her step-father isn't as close as her relationship with her mother however, they treat each other as if they were actual family. Blake, the man's son, is Trixie's step-brother and has a very close and special relationship with her. Like his father, they treat each other as actual siblings and family. Though Blake can be very over-protective at times, which pleases, annoys and shocks Beatrix at the same time. Friends Raven Queen is so far Beatrix's only best friend but the young witch can easily get along with the Rebels as well. As for the Royals, at first, they all thought Trixie was very dangerous and had decided to avoid her at all costs but later on after Legacy Day, they have accepted her but doesn't talk with her much, still holding the prediction of a sin Beatrix may do in the future. Madeline Hatter and Cerise Hood are Beatrix's good friends as well and are always there to help her out and comfort her. Pet Cauchmar is Beatrix's pet horse. His name means "nightmare" in French. Beatrix visited a small horse farm when she was twelve years old and had liked Cauchmar very much that the owner offered him to her as a pet, which she obviously accepted. However, his previous name was Donner, which means "thunder" in German. Romance Trixie claims to not be a big fan of romance. Or at least romance for herself. She loves classic romance stories and hopes that one day, she will find someone who understands her perfectly and date them, hopefully living happily ever after together. Outfits Basic WIP Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Quotes Notes *The word "Hexe" means "Witch" in German. *She is heavily based on her creator. Gallery WIP Category:Rebels Category:GirlX's Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females